Top Secret Love
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A story of three female penguins and their rollercoaster ride known as 'Love'. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Top Secret Love

**Meet Juliet. She's a pink penguin. She wears her black belt proudly everywhere she goes. She breaks rules from time to time. But the biggest rule is one she has yet to break. 'Never fall for the enemy' But soon that rule will promptly be shattered before her eyes.**

**Meet Ashley. She's an orange penguin. She wears her dancing gear proudly everywhere she goes. She has always been a goody-two shoes. And she always keeps her relationships between co-workers professional. But soon she'll fall for a genius co-worker, breaking that streak.**

**Meet Brittainy. She's a purple penguin. She wears a tour guide hat proudly everywhere she goes. She has a secret relationship with Rookie. She hasn't told anyone. And she doesn't intend to tell, either. But soon she'll be caught, and she'll have to choose. Her love, or her job?**

**I don't own CP. Also, I'm completely changing the storyline of missions. No flames about any of the changes.**

_Juliet's POV_

I stared up at the large mountain, then looked at my sisters, Ashley and Brittainy. They looked back at me with wide eyes.

According to G, we had to climb this thing, and look around for some sort of hideout that Herbert would be in. He claimed that his polar bar tracker had picked up DNA from there.

"He could've given us the tracker. It definetly would have made this easier" I remarked. Ashley's beak fell open.

"You can't say that about G! He's very capable of being able to fire us!" she cried. I shook my head and turned back to the mountain.

"Brittainy, got the grappling hook?" I asked, with my eyes still on the peak, as if it would shrink if I stared at it long enough.

"Yeah, here" I heard Brittainy mutter. She handed me the rope. I wound up and tossed the hook to the peak of the mountain. I climbed the first few feet, then waited for Ashley to follow. I climbed a few more feet, and then Brittainy was right behind Ashley.

While we were climbing, it gave me some time to think. The first, and last time Brittainy and Ashley met Herbert I was in the hospital with a fractured skull from our last mission. I had dropped off a rooftop, don't ask. Anyway, according to my sisters, Herbert was hideous. Of course _they_ would think that. They weren't the ones who flipped through magazines with animals other than penguins in their free time.

I snapped out of my thoughts when we reached the top. My sisters and I split up to find the hideout.

I spotted a wooden door in the middle of a large rock. It had a sign that read 'H's lair'

_'Geez, could this guy be any more obvious?'_ I thought, irked that there wasn't more of a challenge.

I quickly pulled out my spy phone and called Ashley.

"Hey, Ashley. I found the hideout" I said in a low voice.

"Oh, okay. Well, Brittainy fell onto a ledge, and I have to get her up. So you start him off, and we'll meet you there" Ashley said. I said okay and hung up.

I marched up to the door and, before I could make a move, the door was flung open by who I guessed was Herbert. Though, he wasn't as ugly as Ashley and Brittainy said. Actually, he was kind of... Cute.

I shook my head. Cute? No, I must have been light headed from lack of oxygen or something.

"Hello, I'm a reporter. I'm here to interview the first polar bear ever to set foot on Club Penguin" I said, pulling out a camera... Well, it looked like one. But G rigged it to shoot a net when you press the button.

"Oh, okay" Herbert muttered. He allowed me inside.

"I'd like to go ahead and take some pictures, if you don't mind" I asked politely. He nodded.

I pretended to look through the 'lens' and pressed the button. A net shot out and wrapped around Herbert, and he fell to the ground.

"Ha! The Elite Penguin Force places you under arrest!" I declared. Just then, my sisters came in.

"Aww! You already got him! Darn!" Brittainy whined. I laughed and called G on my spy phone, making sure that Ashley and Brittainy kept an eye on our prisoner.

"Hey, G. You can send Jetpack Guy and his team, we caught Herbert" I said into the phone.

"Excellent! He'll be there soon" was what he responded with. I hung up and went back to glaring at Herbert.

Hmm... He really _was_ cute... Wait. Did I just think that? I shook my head again, trying to get that awful thought out of my mind.

Sure, I've broken rules before. But they were small. Rules like 'Always eat a good breakfast before coming to work' and 'Don't recruit just anyone' I had broken rules like those. But the rule 'Never fall for the enemy, or engage a relationship with the enemy, friendly or romantic' had always meant something. Mostly because I had heard the last agent who broke that rule was not only fired, but they banned her from Club Penguin.

I never fell for the bad guy. Of course, I knew it wasn't under my control. But I had special training. I was trained to not feel any emotions towards bad guys.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Jetpack Guy land outside. Ashley, Brittainy and I dragged Herbert outside, and Jetpack Guy helped us carry him back to HQ. I decided not to think too much on it, and just try and have business as usual.

But that thought was erased when Rookie gave Herbert his spy phone, and the polar bear transported out.

"You three girls are going to need to keep Herbert's antics under control" G said, and my heart sank. I thought this feeling would go away if I never saw Herbert again. But if I was forced to keep him under control, it probably wouldn't. Still, I knew better than to argue with G, so I just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello, my loyal readers! Saralovedefender, since you are the only one who reviewed. YOU GET COOKIES! :D Enjoy!**

**I don't own CP.**

_Juliet's POV_

It was about ten at night. But I couldn't sleep. I just lay there awake, considering what I felt for Herbert.

I knew I loved him, I had figured out that much, and even _accepted _that fact. But what I _didn't_ accept was the fact that there was a little voice in my head, telling me to go for it. To just give up the EPF and be with Herbert.

As much as I wanted to, I knew there were a lot of risks. First, he wasn't even a penguin. That alone is bad enough.

Then there's my job. I didn't care all that much about losing it, after all I'd always believed that nothing like that should stand in the way of true love. But I didn't want to lose the respect of everyone that I'd met. Surely word would spread, about the freaky penguin in love with the evil polar bear. And eventually, others would assume that I'm evil too. I'd be banned. And to add to the torture, they'd probably just lock Herbert in a jail cell on Club Penguin, so I could never see him again.

And finally, the biggest reason of all. He'd never feel the same. He'd just laugh in my face, or maybe he'd hold it over my head. You know, using my love against me, or even pretend to love me, just to get me on his side.

The last thought made me roll over and sob into my pillow. I cried, all the while wondering why a single one of these reasons couldn't not be true. If reason two, or reason three weren't true, then maybe I'd take the chance. If the EPF could somehow accept us, or if Herbert really loved me back, then maybe I'd listen to the voice and go for it.

But the sad thing is, they were both purely hope. The EPF frowned upon relationships like this. And Herbert would never fall for someone who attempted to capture him. And I knew it.

Just when I was all cried out, the window near my bed opened. I jumped up, and got into a fighting stance as the intruder climbed in. When he or she turned around, I got a good look at their face.

It was Herbert.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I shouted, backing against the wall. I was filled with fear, shock, and hope all at the same time.

Herbert sighed, closing the window and walking towards me.

"Look, Juliet. I have to say something..." he said. I glared, yet silently hoped it wasn't what I thought.

"I felt kind of... What's the word? _Weird_ today when I looked at you. Even after you captured me, I felt it. I thought I had just hit myself in the head, but at the same time... I knew it was real" he explained, blushing.

Oh my god, PLEASE don't let this be happening! I can't deal with the drama!

"Juliet... I think I love you" he finally said it. Crap.

A million thoughts ran through my heads. Ones of happiness, ones of fear, ones that were questionable... But I said only one.

"I can't"

I ran back to my bed, and fell face-first into my pillow. I began sobbing. I felt my bed dip, and I knew he sat down.

"Can't what?" he asked tenderly, and for a moment I wanted to take the risk. I wanted to kiss him, risk my sisters coming, and just let him take me. I wanted to risk _everything._

But reality snapped me back before I could give in. I looked up from my pillow at his face, which was filled with genuine worry.

"I can't... Risk it. I love you Herbert, I really do. But I can't risk getting fired, or banned. I know love is worth the risk, but... Not a risk THIS big" I explained, sniffling. He seemed to smile a bit when I said I love him, but it fell by the time I'd finished. He leaned in, brushing away my tears with his paw.

"How do you know until you try?" he asked. I let out a small choked sob. He was right. I _knew_ he was right. Yet, I still didn't want to risk anything.

"What will people say?" I managed to utter out between sobs. He smiled, and kissed my cheek gently.

"We can keep it a secret until we decide if it's worth the risk" he suggested. He looked into my eyes, and I nearly melted.

"And if it isn't?" I asked, leaning a bit closer. He smiled, also leaning closer.

"Then we go back to normal, and never tell anyone" he said. I closed the remaining distance, and we kissed.

It was better than anything I could have ever imagined. Fireworks, butterflies, and all that fairy-tale girly-girl stuff. And more.

When we broke apart, we were both smiling. He held me close, and I leaned in even closer. And we fell asleep, together.

**Wow. I should write in POVs more often! I think it brings out the fear better. I feel pretty good, I feel like I expressed her fear pretty well. But I guess it's really up to the readers. So, what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello! I am so sorry for not updating... WAAAHH! :(**

**Don't own CP. Don't like not owning CP either.**

_Juliet's POV_

When I awoke the next morning, I was alone. At first I thought that what had happened the night before was all a dream, that it never happened at all. But then I saw a piece of paper on my bedside table. I picked it up and read it.

_'Dear Juliet. I know that you probably wanted to see me this morning, but since we agreed not to tell anyone, I thought it would be best to leave before anyone woke up. Love, Herbert'_

I giggled a bit, before getting ready to go to work.

_-1 hour later-_

_Brittainy's POV_

As soon as we got to work, Rookie and I said we were going to go look for clues. We said this every morning, and they always let us. This time was no different.

On our way to the old headquarters, I gave Rookie a shy smile. He smiled back. I was honestly shocked that no one had questioned us, since this was the eighth time this week alone we've gone 'searching'.

When we got there, Rookie locked the door, before turning back to me.

"We're alone" he said. I didn't need anymore, as I pulled Rookie into a passionate kiss.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and we pulled away, to see Dot at the door, staring at us in shock.

"What are you two DOING?!" she cried. I stared at her, gaping, unsure of what to say. Tears rushed to my eyes, but I tried not to let them fall, yet a few escaped.

"It's okay, Brittainy" Rookie attempted to console me, but all it did was make Dot even angrier.

"Look, guys. I'm not mad that you're dating. But the EPF does not keep secrets from each other!" she shouted, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

"Now, since you've kept it a secret... Your punishment. If you break it off, I won't say a word to the Director. But if you stay together, I'll make sure the message gets to him personally!" she screamed. I let out a soft gasp, and Rookie's expression took on a saddened tone.

"I'll give you seven days to decide" Dot said, and left. I leaned into Rookie's shoulder, sobbing.

"R-Rookie... D-don't be u-ups-set... But I-" I began, but he cut me off.

"You choose the job... I understand. After all, the EPF needs you, to catch Herbert..." he said, his voice was wavering. I shook my head.

"N-no. I can't decide. I love you... But the EPF..." I choked out. I just sobbed even more, unable to continue. He started to, ever so softly, rub his flipper up and down my back in an attempt to calm me down.

It worked... But just barely.


End file.
